A Máfia se lembra
by TiaReh
Summary: "- Lembra da minha família, detetive? Pois nós lembramos muito bem de você". Lou Ferrigno sorria, deliciado com a oportunidade única de vingar a ruína de seu império. Amarrado e amordaçado à sua frente, Danny não sabe mais o que fazer para escapar daquele cárcere. Principalmente porque não é o Hawaii. É New Jersey. PLUS: OC, DANNY WHUMP, 5.0 COMFORT!
1. Nova Jersey, 2001

Minha primeira fanfic de H50, então não joguem pedras ;-; Muita liberdade literária e criativa, apenas viajem comigo :v

Disclaimer: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence. Pertence à CBS, mas isso não me impede de amar todo mundo dessa série :3

 _Aquele foi um dia triste. Por mais que estivesse exultante com a notícia da gravidez de Rachel, perder a melhor amiga e descobrir que seu lar foi alvo de um ataque terrorista de proporções extremas drenou suas forças. E ainda assim, renovou sua vontade de trabalhar. Sempre foi algo que precisou para sentir-se completo: ser útil para a sociedade. Não seria diferente agora._

 _Por isso mesmo, após as homenagens prestadas à sua falecida parceira e amiga, chegou a hora de Danny Williams correr atrás da família DeAngelis. Cada ponta solta deixada por este verdadeiro clã de mafiosos não ficou impune. Mesmo desencorajado por seus colegas de distrito não desistiu. Contando com apenas dois amigos, montou um complexo esquema de investigações e flagrantes. Billy e Ray? Meros traficantes, contratados pelos DeAngelis para distribuir os carregamentos de cocaína e cuidar da compra e venda de armas. Serviços menores._

 _Os maiores, claro, ficaram a cargo da própria família._

 _Mas o erro deles foi manter contato com Billy e Ray de forma tão rastreável. Nada de telefones descartáveis ou meios diretos: a maior parte das informações ficou num laptop. Que Danny pegou no galpão de onde escapou após matar os dois. Um de seus colegas sempre foi excelente em quebra de sigilos, E foi o que fez com os arquivos fechados por códigos._

 _Claro que nem tudo estava ali, mas o que conseguiram foi o suficiente para causar danos irreparáveis aos DeAngelis. Com as provas, a Promotoria de Nova Jersey não teve dúvidas: abriu processos massivos contra o clã mafioso._

 _Os julgamentos conjuntos duraram meses. Danny foi chamado para falar no tribunal - mais de uma vez. Tanto por acusação quanto por defesa. Aguentou a pressão com a serenidade de quem fez o certo e o necessário._

 _A decisão unânime dos jurados foi comemorada por muitos e odiada por outros tantos. Todos os chefões da família foram condenados: roubo, extorsão, sequestro, tráfico humano, tráfico de órgãos, adoção ilegal, assassinatos, cartel de prostituição; a lista não teve fim. Todos pegaram de vinte anos à perpétua. Danny celebrou em silêncio, dedicando todo aquele trabalho à Grace Tillwell, a policial mais corajosa que já conheceu e inspiração para o nome de sua filha recém-nascida._


	2. Carta de casa

_Hey guys!_

 _Então, o primeiro capítulo foi curto de propósito. Alguns também serão assim, outros serão maiores. Não tenho a neura de colocar cada capítulo com o mesmo número de caracteres._

 _Mas desde já peço desculpas ;-;_

 _Disclaimer: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence. Pertence à CBS, mas isso não me impede de amar todo mundo dessa série :3_

Steve McGarrett saiu de sua caminhonete às oito e cinquenta da manhã. Deixou-a na vaga reservada em frente ao Palace, guardou as chaves e caminhou para a entrada da sede. Percebeu que o camaro de Danny já estava estacionado e, ao olhar para dentro do esportivo, não viu o parceiro ali. O que é estranho, já que Danny costuma tomar um bom café antes de começar o dia. E por isso geralmente chegava junto ou um pouco depois de Steve.

Ao entrar na sala de comando, percebeu que o detetive já estava no escritório dele, sentado e com olhos pregados no que parecia ser uma carta. Cartas hoje em dia são itens de luxo. E-mails e mensagens instantâneas são bem mais comuns.

 **\- Bom dia. Acordou com o canto do galo ou com com as ondas do mar?** \- Steve riu de canto, divertindo-se ao começar a implicância matinal deles. Mas não demorou para o riso diminuir e uma leve preocupação começar. **\- O que foi? Que cara é essa?**

 **\- Isso aqui é uma carta de reabertura. Preciso voltar a Nova Jersey.**

 **\- Qual o processo?**

 **-...DeAngelis.** \- foi assim, simples, que Danny respondeu. Claro que toda essa secura não ficou refletida em seus gestos ou suas expressões. Os olhos mostravam algo entre aflição e expectativa.

Steve entendeu no mesmo momento. Algum tempo atrás, quando neutralizaram potenciais ataques terroristas na ilha, Danny contou a Steve sobre toda a investigação que culminou na ruína da maior família de mafiosos de Nova Jersey - e uma das mais poderosas do país.

 **\- Mas...vão reabrir** _ **todos os casos**_ **? Não faz sentido, você disse que as provas foram irrefutáveis!**

 **\- Não! Não. Os advogados até tentaram, mas não conseguiram. É só um processo. O do Brunno.**

 **\- Mas ele nem é o líder. Por que justo ele?**

 **\- Ele é o líder agora, já que Salvatore morreu na prisão há um ano e meio. Brunno é o único filho vivo. Portanto, o que ficou com o dinheiro. Bloqueamos todas as contas em território americano, mas claro que existem contas lá fora, onde nem a Interpol conseguiu interferir.**

Terminando de informar ao amigo, Danny levantou-se da cadeira, dobrou o papel e o colocou novamente no envelope. Não queria sair do Hawaii naquele momento. Na verdade, por mais que não admitisse nem para si próprio...não queria sair do Hawaii nunca.

Só que o dever é mais importante que o querer. Por isso Danny, antes de sair, apenas deu dois tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro esquerdo de Steve. Não que a tranquilidade pairasse em seu corpo, mas ele sempre foi assim: todo mundo antes dele próprio.

 **\- Eu vou com você. Não deve demorar muito e estamos lidando mais com papelada do que com crimes nas ruas.** \- Steve falou enquanto o seguia, não demorando muito para estar ao lado dele.

O fuzileiro já enfrentou muitos bandos perigosos na vida, mas nunca tantos mafiosos quanto Danny. Portanto e ao menos em Jersey o loiro tem muito mais inimigos que ele. Na verdade, Steve só esteve em Nova Jersey poucas vezes na vida. Nem saberia como andar por lá.

 **\- Steve, não. O alarmista aqui sou eu, não tome o meu posto...e nem adianta vir com essa cara de aneurisma!** \- Danny já desativara o alarme de seu carro, abrindo a porta do motorista. Coisa rara, já que Steve costuma dirigir o carro do detetive na maior parte das vezes.

 **\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que não faço cara de aneurisma?**

 **\- Você tem sim. Kono e Chin concordam. Não dá tempo de me despedir deles, então eu ligo do caminho. Só me faça um favor: essa é a semana da profissão na escola da Grace, então você poderia ir no meu lugar? Vou conversar com ela antes de ir. Não quero ninguém dessa família fora da cadeia por sequer cinco minutos.**

Steve não poderia negar o pedido. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, apertando a mão direita de Danny e depois dando aquele abraço apertado e fraterno, como só conseguia fazer com sua _ohana._ Danny retribuiu o gesto e depois sorriu, entrando no carro e dando a partida. Não demorou muito para sumir numa curva.

Danny tem razão num ponto: talvez o dramático desta vez fosse Steve, não ele. Só que aquela aflição que transpareceu em todos os gestos do detetive só fizeram Steve preocupar-se ainda mais. Ele sabe que, assim como os seus instintos, o sexto sentido de Danny gritava que alguma coisa está fora do lugar.

Sem muita certeza do que queria, mas com toda a convicção do que precisava, Steve entrou novamente na sede do 5.0, não exatamente pronto para verificar aquelas pilhas de relatórios que normalmente Danny faz com uma rapidez impressionante.

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50_

 **\- Não monkey, eu não vou adiar nosso passeio. Eu sei que o trabalho é importante, mas não tem nada nesse universo que é mais importante que você. Olha só, vamos fazer o seguinte: se eu não puder ir, ligo para você, pra sua mãe ou pro seu tio Steve. Mas você não vai deixar de se divertir. Porque é Dia das Crianças* e é seu dever, como criança, brincar e se divertir até cansar. Tudo bem. Danno te ama muito. Um beijo no coração. Tchau.**

Após passar na casa de Rachel e falar com Grace, Danny ainda recebeu uma ligação da filha e ficaram conversando por todo o caminho do detetive até o aeroporto. Levou apenas uma mala grande, com seu uniforme policial e algumas roupas mais pesadas. Aquela já é uma época relativamente fria na região de Nova Jersey. E depois de anos morando no Hawaii, um friozinho até que seria bom.

Deixou a mala para ser despachada no terminal, entregou sua passagem para a balconista e entrou no corredor em direção ao avião. Com a cabeça voltada para um caso que já deveria estar fechado há anos, não prestou atenção em mais nada.


	3. Problema pessoal

_N.A.: EU SEEEEI desculpa, fiquei tirando o capítulo 2, mas toda hora eu achava coisas pra avisar e esqueci do Disclaimer ;-; falando nisso..._

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 pertence à CBS, mas se fosse meu haveria muito mais whump! \o/_

A reabertura de um dos processos contra os DeAngelis foi matéria de primeira página de vários jornais. Os principais de Nova Jersey e Nova York e alguns dos mais importantes dos Estados Unidos.

Como aquela acabou tornando-se uma época de pouquíssimos casos, tudo o que a equipe da 5.0 fez foi acompanhar a repercussão do caso e concluir relatórios de operações recém-finalizadas.

Chin observa com atenção a tela LED em frente à _smart table_ da sala principal. A tela também pode ser usada como TV, e por isso um canal nacional já foi sintonizado. A notícia, claro, o julgamento do ano.

 _ **\- Estamos em frente ao Tribunal de Nova Jersey, onde mais uma vez um caso envolvendo a máfia será julgado. Mas desta vez é uma apelação; Brunno DeAngelis, filho de Salvatore DeAngelis, pede a reedição de sua pena, inicialmente determinada como perpétua por mais de oito crimes menores e quinze de maior gravidade. A apelação conta com apenas nove testemunhas, cinco delas de acusação. Entre elas o responsável pela maior investigação contra a máfia nos últimos trinta anos: o detetive Daniel Williams. Seu testemunho está marcado para as três da tarde.**_

Chin abaixou um pouco o volume e pareceu mais aliviado. Há três dias Danny pousou em Nova Jersey. Ligou para os amigos e a filha, informando que tudo correu bem no vôo e que a mãe dele insistiu para que não ficasse num hotel, e sim na casa da família. Algo que Danny aceitou de bom grado, já que a coisa que ele mais sentia falta era a comida da senhora Clara Williams.

 **\- Hey, primo. Alguma novidade?** \- Kono entra na sala sem cerimônia, também prestando atenção no que a repórter fala.

 **\- Danny vai testemunhar daqui a pouco. É peça-chave no processo.**

 **\- Não gosto disso. Geralmente somos peças-chave aqui, onde um pode defender o outro. Danny está sozinho lá. E sabemos como é essa máfia, fizemos nossas pesquisas aqui.**

 **\- Ele ligou para nos tranquilizar e não está sozinho lá. Tem os amigos da NJPD.**

Claro que as palavras de Chin foram não apenas para Kono, mas para ele próprio e para Steve. O comandante ficou em sua sala, isolado, terminando de preencher fichas e atendendo ligações. O trabalho tornou-se algo bem-vindo para distrair sua cabeça, em vista do que acontece em Nova Jersey.

Passou horas assim, até que ouviu uma batida no vidro de sua sala. Kono o chamou para ver a saída de Danny do tribunal.

 **\- Já acabou?**

 **\- A parte dele, sim. Agora vem esse bando de repórteres.**

Mal Kono disse isso e o detetive respondeu à algumas perguntas numa pequena coletiva improvisada:

 ** _\- ...foi tudo o que já esperávamos. As mesmas perguntas de anos atrás, com advogados diferentes. Tentaram achar brechas que simplesmente não existem._**

 ** _\- Chegaram a mencionar sua parceira, Grace Tillwell?_**

 ** _\- Sim. Perguntaram sobre minha falecida parceira e grande amiga._**

 ** _\- Detetive, não acha que Brunno pode vencer esta apelação com a alegação que o caso acabou tornando-se pessoal para você?_**

Neste momento os três integrantes da 5.0 que assistiem a tudo do Hawaii ficam tensos. Danny aceita ser questionado sobre qualquer coisa, Menos em sua ética no trabalho e em seu amor pela família e pelos amigos. Para a surpresa deles, no entanto, o amigo manteve-se sério, olhar compenetrado, fulminante:

 ** _\- Mas é pessoal. A morte de uma agente da lei em plena atividade, tentando trazer mais paz e segurança para a população é pessoal para TODO o departamento de polícia. Para toda Nova Jersey. Para todo o país. E pode se dirigir a mim como SARGENTO Williams, senhorita._**

Com isso Danny desceu as escadarias do tribunal, sério em seu uniforme policial, entrando numa viatura que seguiu em direção à sua casa. Só voltaria ao tribunal para ouvir a sentença definitiva, o que poderia demorar mais alguns dias. Seu dever cívico foi cumprido ali.

No Hawaii a força-tarefa estufou-se, orgulhosa das palavras do amigo. A força de Jersey encontrou a serenidade hawaiana, e a resposta de Danny foi nada menos que perfeita. Steve riu satisfeito, olhando Chin e Kono e logo virou-se para entrar na sala, desligar o computador, guardar os relatórios e fechar a porta. Os dois primos fizeram o mesmo. Não havia mais nada o que fazer no Palace àquela hora.

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

Danny ligou somente quando chegou em Jersey, e depois mais nada. Não ficaram preocupados porque ele apareceu na coletiva após testemunhar no tribunal. Talvez estivesse cansado, afinal passar por todo aquele processo novamente, relembrar a morte de uma de suas melhores amigas...não é fácil para ninguém. Steve teve sua cota de silêncio quando viajou em busca da verdadeira identidade de Shelburne, deixando apenas uma carta com quase nenhuma explicação para os amigos.

Isso, claro, não diminuiu sua preocupação. E, como sempre teve um sono leve, acordou com o primeiro toque de seu celular. O identifcador de chamadas mostrou apenas o número, sem nome. Pelo código, a ligação vinha de Nova Jersey.

 **\- McGarrett, e é bom ter uma boa explicação para não ter ligado antes, Danny.**

 **\- Steve? É Clara, mãe do Daniel.** \- sua voz estava aflita, chorosa.

Isso foi o suficiente para colocar o comandante da 5.0 de pé, acendendo a luz do quarto e procurando uma camisa na gaveta enquanto apoiava o celular entre o ombro e a orelha.

 **\- Senhora Williams, o que houve?**

 **\- Danny não voltou para casa. Ele saiu ontem para visitar os amigos no Distrito Policial, mas não voltou até agora! Já liguei para lá, para o hotel onde ele costuma ficar quando não está aqui, até para os hospitais eu liguei!**

 **\- Tudo bem. Ele está com o celular?**

 **\- Está, ele ia ligar para vocês! Ele disse isso! Eu tentei ligar para ele, na primeira vez chamou, na segunda caiu na caixa-postal...ainda estou tentando!**

 **\- Senhora Williams, eu preciso que a senhora tente se acalmar.** \- Steve deixou o telefone no viva-voz enquanto terminou de vestir a camisa e colocou as calças. **\- Já abriu um boletim por desaparecimento?**

 **\- Sim, já!**

 **\- Ótimo. Quero que a senhora fique em casa com seu marido. Vá ao quarto do Danny e procure qualquer coisa estranha. Qualquer coisa que pareca incomum, que não deveria estar lá, ou que esteja faltando. Se encontrar, ligue pra mim na mesma hora.**

 **\- Certo...como isso ajuda?!**

 **\- Vamos saber assim que a senhora encontrar. Quando chegarmos aí, já começaremos com alguma pista.**

Steve despediu-se de Clara, falando todo aquele discurso de "vamos achar seu filho" que sempre dizia às mães e pais desesperados, só que agora ele mesmo precisou também ouvir. Logo em seguida ligou para Chin e Kono para informar o que aconteceu. Todos concordaram em pegar o primeiro vôo disponível para o continente.

Danny é _ohana_. Faria de tudo para encontrar e ajudar seu irmão.


	4. Rapto e traição

_N.A.: YAAAAAY ganhei review eeeeh :3_

 _McDangelo, Obrigada pelo apoio, MESMO! Meu espanhol é triste, então vai em português mesmo! \o/_

 _Obrigada pelas views, galera, não imaginava que seriam tantas e em tão pouco tempo! Mas não esqueçam de comentar, ok? :D_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence (infelizmente). CBS detém os direitos da série._

Os olhos apertaram com a dor de cabeça que sentiu na hora em que voltou à consciência. Tentou se mexer, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi perceber que seus braços estão amarrados para cima. Não são simples algemas de plástico; são as de metal, apertadas de uma forma que começaram a cortar sua pele.

Respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos devagar. O lugar não foi iluminado o suficiente e, para sua agonia, nem mesmo gritar pode; a mordaça permite apenas que respire.

 **\- Detetive...ou como você mesmo reiterou para a pobre repórter...** _ **sargento**_ **Williams. É sempre um prazer vê-lo.**

Aquela voz não pareceu estranha...Mas ningupem apareceu por alguns minutos. Tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, mas Danny sabia não estar sozinho.

Subitamente sentiu uma pancada violenta na lateral esquerda de seu corpo. Tão forte que desconfiou de uma ou duas costelas quebradas. Cerrou novamente os olhos, grunhindo e fechando os punhos amarrados. No momento seguinte sentiu a mordaça afrouxar-se e sua busca por mais ar o fez esquecer momentaneamente da dor.

Finalmente seu captor mostrou as caras. Os olhos muito azuis do detetive arregalaram-se com a surpresa do reconhecimento. Ele tinha certeza de ser Brunno DeAngelis...

 **\- Lembra da minha família, detetive?... Pois nós lembramos muito bem de você.**

Lou Ferrigno sorria, deliciado com a oportunidade única de vingar a ruína de seu império.

Amarrado e amordaçado à sua frente, Danny não sabe mais o que fazer para escapar daquele cárcere.

Principalmente porque não é o Hawaii. É Nova Jersey.

O italiano prostrou-se à sua frente com toda a arrogância de um mafioso. Girava um taco de baseball em sua mão e punho direitos como se fosse apenas um leve graveto.

 **\- Lou...Está tirando umas férias da sua prisão perpétua, camarada?**

 **\- Ah, sim...contei com amigos muito especiais para dar um tempo das paredes cinzas e do uniforme laranja. Tudo para poder rever meu velho camarada Danny e acertar algumas contas com ele.**

Subitamente Danny lembrou-se. Não saiu sozinho da delegacia. Estava acompanhado de um amigo, um dos únicos que o apoiaram na maior investigação de sua vida.

 **\- Jeff...onde está o Jeffrey, seu pedaço de lixo?! O QUE FEZ COM ELE?!**

Outra pancada. Desta vez no estômago. O detetive cerrou os dentes, pendendo a cabeça para trás e ofegando. Mas não gritou. Nunca daria esta satisfação para alguém imundo como Lou Ferrigno.

Por outro lado, o italiano divertia-se. Sabia que a fama do detetive era de resmungão, ácido e irônico. Mas também conhecia esse lado "durão" do nativo de Jersey.

 **\- Modos, detetive. Modos. Mesmo sem eles, vou atender ao seu pedido. De nada. Jeffrey!**

Danny pareceu confuso com as palavras de Lou. Este estranhamento logo desapareceu ao ver quem caminhou em direção aos dois presentes naquela sala muito mal-iluminada.

Jeffrey Stewart nunca teve uma expressão tão séria. Williams o via sempre de bom humor, animado, disposto. Em nada aquele homem lembra seu velho amigo.

 **\- Jeff...o que você fez?** \- sua voz saiu quase num fio, enquanto sua respiração acelerou. Infelizmente isso causou ainda mais dor em suas costelas.

 **\- O que todo mundo faz por dinheiro. Entra no mercado de compra e venda. Ferrigno queria comprar...eu precisei vender. E a moeda de troca é você.**

 **-...Por que?...Se tem problemas com dinheiro, eu posso ajudar! Podemos dar um jeito, você...sabia que podia contar comigo!**

 **\- Não, Danny. Você não tem o que eu preciso. Você É o que eu preciso. Eu estava devendo milhões ao Lou. Jogo, drogas, empréstimos...E ele quitou toda a minha dívida. Tudo o que precisei foi trazer você aqui. Para ele.**

Danny só sentiu-se traído assim duas vezes em toda a sua vida: quando seu irmão, Matt, fugiu do país com milhões roubados de investidores e quando Rick Peterson, seu ex-parceiro em Newark, raptou sua filha em Honolulu. Engoliu o nó que formou-se em sua garganta, abaixando o rosto por alguns segundos. Quando ergueu novamente, seu olhar tornou-se frio e sua voz, seca.

 **\- Espero que tenha valido o investimento.**

Lou deu uma das risadas mais gostosas de sua vida e dispensou o policial corrupto. Jeffrey deu as costas ao agora ex-amigo e andou sem fraquejar em direção à porta da enorme e escura sala.

O mafioso deu as costas a Danny por alguns minutos. Foi em direção a um canto mais afastado e longe da vista do detetive e pareceu ligar um motor. Depois de um tempo, aquele canto iluminou-se com algumas descargas elétricas, como se duas placas pequenas colidissem entre si.

Quando Lou virou-se novamente, Danny viu as mãos do homem envoltas em luvas de borracha. Os dedos seguravam firmemente dois pequenos e pontiagudos bastões.

 **\- Agora, Williams...vamos conversar sobre algumas coisas. Coisas que você sabe onde estão.**


	5. Chegada e busca

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Hawaii 5.0 pertence à CBS e criadores. E torço pra não acabar na oitava temporada ;-; #staywithusAlex_

 **\- McGarrett.**

 ** _\- Steve?_**

 **\- Senhora Williams, estamos chegando. Achou alguma coisa?**

 **-** ** _Na verdade está faltando uma coisa. Bem como você disse._** \- a voz de Clara pareceu menos chorosa do outro lado da linha, porém infinitamente mais triste. O medo de perder o filho mais velho pairava em sua cabeça. **_\- A licença dele não está aqui. Ele deixou em casa antes de sair, eu o vi guardando no fundo salso da escrivaninha._**

 **\- Tudo bem. Chegamos. Já falo com a senhora.**

Steve desligou o telefone e saiu do táxi. Pagou o motorista e pegou sua mala. Kono e Chin saíram logo em seguida, a mais jovem carregando também uma bolsa firme e retangular; certamente um computador de uso restrito.

Assim que chegaram à varanda foram recebidos por Eddie Williams, pai de Danny. O homem construiu um muro de força em torno de si para que a esposa se sentisse mais calma e segura. Mas Steve já lidou com casos de raptos e seqüestros antes; os olhos do capitão aposentado dos bombeiros carregam olheiras de quem não dormiu e a vermelhidão de quem escondeu o choro.

 **\- Senhor Williams, obrigado por nos receber. Sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo. Vamos fazer de tudo para achar o Danny.**

Eddie cumprimentou o comandante da 5.0 com um aperto de mãos. Depois o puxou para um abraço, dando dois tapas amigos nas costas dele.

 **\- Obrigado por vir. Todos vocês. Clara está no quarto onde ele fica, podem subir. Terceira porta à esquerda.**

Antes de fechar a porta também cumprimentou Kono e Chin. Os três subiram a escadaria de madeira escura e seguiram em direção ao quarto indicado por Eddie. Clara viu os amigos e companheiros do filho entrarem e abraçou cada um deles.

 **\- Steve, da próxima vez que me chamar de "senhora Williams" eu juro que arranco suas orelhas.** \- ela tentou rir, somente no intuito de amenizar o peso no coração.

 **\- Desculpe, senho...Clara.**

Chin e Kono acharam um pouco de graça da situação. Mas pelo que Danny fala, dona Clara considera todos os amigos de seus filhos como filhos dela própria.

Logo a seriedade voltou a dominar o ambiente. Kono tirou o notebook da bolsa, apoiou-o na cama e ligou. Chin já começou a vasculhar o quarto com a ajuda de um kit de evidências.

 **\- Ainda há pouco me disse que tem alguma coisa faltando aqui. Uma licença? Do que?**

 **\- A licença de serviço da NJPD. Ele levou com ele para o Hawaii para comprovar autenticidade, mas trouxe de volta para anotação dos autos antes de testemunhar. Eu o vi guardar aqui.** \- Clara abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha do quarto. Tirou um ou dois livros que estavam guardados ali e depois destampou o fundo falso. **\- Quando você me pediu para procurar algo, foi o que senti falta.**

 **\- Clara, você se lembra do número de registro desse documento?** \- Kono perguntou gentilmente, conectando o serviço de rastreio disponibilizado para a 5.0.

 **\- Todo não...eu lembro o final...** _ **sete-cinco-sete-seis**_ ** _._** \- Ainda assim a mulher fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para lembrar de toda a série de números, sem sucesso. Chin tocou em seu ombro, sorrindo compreensivo.

 **\- O número final do distintivo, isso é invariável mesmo...Além do número, qual é a diferença entre esse documento e o que ele usa no Hawaii?**

 **\- Ah...eu não sei, Steve...além da numeração, não tenho ideia. É basicamente o mesmo para a maior parte dos estados: número de série, identifcação de distrito, tipo sanguíneo, chip de localização...**

 **\- Wow. Espere. Chip de localização?!**

 **\- Sim, todas as carteiras de registro dos policiais de Jersey tem isso. Nova York também. Após 2001...as mortes de policiais aumentaram muito.**

Steve entendeu naquele momento duas coisas: a primeira foi o medo constante que Clara sentia de perder o filho. Especialmente após o sumiço de Matt.

A segunda é o trunfo que eles têm na mão. Se Danny estivesse de possa carteira, saberiam ao menos onde procurar.

 **\- O Danny tem acesso aos dados do chip? Pelo login dele no site da polícia ou algo assim?**

 **\- Não...uma vez ele me disse que só o chefe do distrito e o encarregado pelo chefe têm acesso. Justamente para a segurança dos policiais.**

Enquanto o comandante e a mãe de Danny conversavam, Chin achou digitais que podem ajudar no caso. Tirou fotos delas e enviou para Fong, no laboratório forense do Hawaii. Esperou algum tempo, e então o analista retornou a chamada via Skype.

 **\- Steve.** \- Chin chamou o líder do 5.0 e, quando ele aproximou-se, Fong começou a falar.

 ** _\- Tenho uma compatibilidade para as digitais que você enviou, Chin._**

 **\- Qual desses bandidos levou o Danny, Fong?**

 ** _\- Olha...vocês não vão acreditar. E também não vão gostar._**

Dizendo isso, o analista abriu a tela de identificação para que a equipe pudesse ver o dono da digital. A imagem de um homem de cabelos negros, olhos verdes e sorriso pleno, uniformizado com as vestes formais da polícia de Nova Jersey apareceu na tela.

Claro que o choque foi geral. Um policial corrupto tornou-se algoz de outro, extremamente honesto. Mas o pior ainda não foi contado por Fong.

 ** _\- Este é Robert Earl Miggiori. Segundo os registros da polícia de Nova Jersey, ele foi um dos dois oficiais que ajudaram Danny nas investigações contra os DeAngelis. Assumiu o posto de Encarregado de Registros pouco após a transferência do Danny para o Hawaii._**

 **\- Desgraçado...**

 **\- Temos que ir pra lá agora. Se ligarmos, vamos perder o fator-surpresa. Obrigado, Fong, ajudou muito!**

O jovem analista despediu-se e Svete fechou a conversa. Virou-se para Clara, que pareceu entrar em choque devido às novas informações; um rapaz que ela sempre considerou como da família...e agora ele traiu Danny. Traiu a todos.

Ela sabe que o pior tipo de bandido é o policial que já não liga para mais nada. A vida de Danny esteve em risco desde o momento em que ele pisou no saguão de embarque e desembarque do aeroporto. Sua respiração falhou e ela quase desabou no chão, mas foi amparada por Steve.

 **\- Clara. Fique calma. O mais importante nós já temos: um caminho a seguir. Você não sabe como nos ajudou. Nem como ajudou seu filho.**

 **\- Por favor...ele...ele não pode morrer, não posso perder outro, não depois de Matt desaparecer...eu não vou aguentar...**

 **\- Clara. Clara...hey! SENHOR WILLIAMS!** \- Steve gritou ao sentir a pele da mulher gelar. Depois de dias sendo forte e mantendo a família unida, chegou o momento em que a mulher desabou em seu desespero.

Eles ouviram os passos apressados de Eddie, que subiu as escadas e correu em direção ao quarto. Ele segurou a esposa, colocando-a na cama e olhando o trio à sua frente.

 **\- O que houve?**

 **\- Ela ouviu algo que a preocupou. Na verdade preocupou a todos nós. Fique aqui com ela, nós vamos à antiga delegacia do Danny.**

 **\- Aqui!** \- o homem mais velho tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, jogando para o fuzileiro. **\- Peguem meu carro, taxi a esta hora é impossível de conseguir. E tragam meu garoto de volta.**

Steve pegou as chaves no mesmo instante, sorrindo em agradecimento. Ele, Chin e Kono entraram no Jeep, fechando as portas. Os pneus cantaram e logo o grupo rumiu em direção à antiga delegacia de Danny.

Enquanto isso, Steve implorou mentalmente para que Danny aguentasse. Que a ajuda já chegaria.

Que ele não tem permissão de desistir.

 _50505050505050505050_

 _N.F.: Pessoal, dois avisos importantes:_

 _1 – o número de distintivo do Danny é mesmo 7576. Só aproveitei nesta como complemento._

 _2 – "...o pior bandido é o policial que não liga pra mais nada" é uma frase que Danny usa numa cena deletada da S01E16 ao conversar com Stan._


	6. Deixado para morrer

_N.A.: Uma vez mais, é curtinho de propósito! Segura as pontas aí!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence, mas bem que a CBS podia me dar de presente ;-;_

Não aguentaria mais muito tempo. Sentiu lágrimas grossas rolarem pelo rosto, os olhos cerrados por mais uma descarga elétrica que fez seu corpo sentir pura agonia...mas nenhuma informação saiu da boca de Danny.

O mafioso, por outro lado, começou a perder a paciência. Ainda assim, aquele sorriso doentio de quem considera tudo aquilo uma grande diversão ainda adorna o rosto bronzeado.

Lou quer as provas dos processos. A localização das testemunhas protegidas. Com a destruição de tudo, uma nova apelação pode ser pedida - quem sabe até uma anulação! Não para Brunno, afinal nunca gostou do moleque. Para qualquer da família que fosse mais inteligente. E qualquer um conseguiria ser mais esperto que Brunno.

 **\- Esse seu sofrimento pode acabar agora mesmo. Basta você dizer onde estão as provas e como eu encontro as testemunhas. Eu já sei que não estão no seu velho distrito.**

Danny riu. Primeiro baixo, depois mais alto, até virar uma gargalhada que transformou-se em tosse. Mirou o rosto do bandido. Quando ele ficou próximo o suficiente, reuniu toda a força que sobrou em seu corpo e ergueu as pernas, dando um pontapé em seu torturador. Depois seu corpo pendeu novamente, os braços extremamente doloridos por ter de suportar o peso do corpo pendurado.

Lou desequilibrou e caiu, colocando as mãos no abdômen. Cerrou os dentes e levantou-se, andando a passos pesados em direção ao detetive. Socou-o no rosto, nas costelas - as que estavam feridas terminaram de quebrar -, no estômago. Quando parou foi pego de surpresa: Danny cuspiu sangue em seu rosto.

 **\- Eu nunca...** _ **a**_ **...vou dizer nada a você. Foi por isso que exigi ter...o controle...dessas informações.** \- o detetive sentia-se exausto, com dores por todo o corpo. Respirar tornou-se um exercício de concentração, pois cada vez que o fazia sentia o peito incomodar com as costelas quebradas.

Claro que nada disso comparou-se com uma nova dor. Pego de súbito, acabou perdendo o fôlego quando sentiu algo penetrar em sua carne e ser torcido, fazendo-o grunhir e torcer os já feridos pulsos.

 **\- Se eu não posso ter minha vida de volta, você também não pode, detetive.** \- Lou sussurrou ao ouvido de Danny, enquanto torcia a adaga dentro do estômago dele e depois a retirava, limpando-a com um pedaço da camisa que vestia. **\- Vai ser muito triste para aquela garotinha linda...Grace? Isso, Grace. Vai ser triste para ela crescer sem um pai. Só com a mãe e a figura distante de um padrasto.**

 **\- Não...se atreva...a mencionar minha filha!** \- falou com os dentes cerrados, mantendo o olhar firme ao encarar aquele monstro em forma de ser humano.

 **\- É um bonito nome. E uma homenagem muito sensível à sua amiga defunta. Aliás...muito gostosa, aquela policial morta.**

Ferrigno riu, pegando uma bolsa que traz consigo sempre. Antes de ir embora aproximou-se uma vez mais de Danny, cutucando o corte profundo e fazendo Danny revirar os olhos de dor. Depois agarrou os cabelos há muito bagunçados do detetive, fazendo-o erguer o rosto e olhar para ele.

 **\- Olhe pra mim. OLHE. Eu sou a última pessoa que você vai ver antes de morrer. Eu vou deixar você aqui para sangrar até a sua vida acabar. Os DeAngelis vão voltar, vão assumir todos os negócios que são deles. Toda a sua luta vai ser em vão. A sua amiga morreu EM VÃO. Meus parabéns.**

Danny sorriu fraco, sabendo que aquele truque psicológico foi baixo e muito ineficaz. Nada que pusesse uma família daquelas atrás das grades foi em vão. E isso já era o suficiente para ele.

Sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e um turbilhão dor invadir seu cérebro, seu rosto, a nuvem vermelha e embaçada invadir sua vista.

Não percebeu quando caiu no abismo da inconsciência. Só rezou para ficar lá e não sentir mais dor.


	7. Corrida contra o tempo

_N.A.: HEY!_

 _Então, na verdade a fanfic já está pronta e publicada em outro lugar há cerca de uma semana. Mas tem MUITO MAIS FÃS de H50 aqui no , então here we go \o/_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence, porque se me pertencesse o episódio dessa semana (S07E20) seria MUITO MELHOR._

Foi com muito manejo ao volante - e mais sorte ainda - que Steve conseguiu estacionar o Jeep numa vaga próxima à delegacia.

Os três integrantes da 5.0 saíram do carro ás pressas, entrando no prédio. Estranhamente para um horário tão tarde, o local pareceu cheio. No entanto, não tinham tempo para ligar para a quantidade de vítimas ou de suspeitos detidos; a equipe está incompleta e precisa de seu segundo-em-comando de volta.

Eles mostraram os distintivos e foram encaminhados imediatamente ao chefe da unidade, que apertou rapidamente as mãos de cada um deles.

 **\- Comandante McGarrett, tenente Kelly, oficial Kono, sou Peter Wittmore, Chefe do Distrito. Eddie ligou para informar que vocês estavam a caminho. Como posso ajudar?**

 **\- Chefe Wittmore, precisamos do acesso ao rastreio dos registros. Se Danny ainda estiver com a carteira dele, pode ser nosso mapa. Ela ainda é ativa aqui em Nova Jersey?**

 **\- Não era desde que começou a trabalhar no Hawaii, mas quando voltou para a apelação ativamos novamente. Fazemos isso por medida se segurança. Venham.**

Entraram numa sala reservada com uma janela de vidro fechado para que o saguão ficasse sempre à vista. Peter ligou o sistema, entrando na tela de início e digitando " _SGT. DET. DANIEL WILLIAMS_ ". Como já inseriu o registro quando Danny voltou a Nova Jersey isso não seria novamente necessário. Não demorou sequer dois minutos para o GPS apontar o paradeiro. E todos estranharam no mesmo instante.

O ponto vermelho e piscante apontou para o saguão de entrada do Distrito. Bem à vista deles.

Os três saíram da sala de Peter e foram em direção ao keio do sanguão. Steve subiu em uma das mesas, pedindo silêncio e conseguindo a atenção de todos.

 **\- Pessoal, sabemos que estão ocupados. Mas o caso é grave. Danny Williams desapareceu um dia após o testemunho dele no tribunal.**

O burburinho foi geral. Alguns ali eram novos, mas a maioria pareceu genuinamente preocupado com a segurança de Danny; o detetive tornou-se figura querida após anos dedicados à corporação e aos colegas de farda.

 **\- Um de vocês pode saber o paradeiro dele.** \- Kono continuou, ao lado do primo e logo ao lado da mesa onde Steve mantinha-se de pé **\- O GPS da carteira do Danny aponta para esta delegacia.**

O que era apenas uma troca de palavras entre os policiais tornou-se num barulho ainda mais alto.

Robert Earl Miggiori parou de digitar o boletim de ocorrência de uma vítima de assalto. Levou uma das mãos ao bolso, empalidecendo. Logo em seguida mirou Steve, Kono e Chin. No segundo seguinte correu em direção à saída, empurrando tudo e todos pelo caminho.

 **\- ROBERT MIGGIORI, PARADO! CINCO-ZERO!** \- Steve correu atrás dele, enquanto Kono saiu pela porta dos fundos e Chin pela saída de carros.

Miggiori saiu pela entrada da frente, seguido por McGarrett e alguns outros policiais. O que estavam do lado de fora também correram atrás. Chin quase o alcançou mas, quando Robert passou pela entrada do beco ao lado da delegacia, foi derrubado por um belo chute no peito. Proeza de Kono.

Ele caiu de costas, sentindo a dor do golpe em seu peito e rolando para o lado. Não teve tempo de levantar sozinho, pois logo foi erguido por Chin, que o algemou e andou com ele de volta para dentro do prédio.

 **\- Aonde você pensa que vai...** _ **Earl**_ **? Temos muito o que conversar!**

Steve olhou para ele sério. Ali, na entrada do saguão, deu dois socos tão fortes que arrancaram sangue e amoleceram um ou dois dentes do policial corrupto.

 **\- Você não pode...fazer isso!** \- o homem protestou, cuspindo sangue no chão.

 **\- Ele pode e ele vai.** \- Wittmore aproximou-se, segurando-o pela lapela e falando entre dentes **\- Cadê ele?...ONDE ESTÁ O DETETIVE WILLIAMS, ROBERT?**

 **\- Se ele não contou o que Lou Ferrigno quer saber...eu garanto que ele está morto, senhor.**

 **\- Você vai fazer isso mesmo? Ajudar a matar um bom policial? Um dos melhores? Vai deixar uma filha sem o pai?!**

Neste momento Robert foi jogado numa cadeira da sala de interrogatório. Quase caiu novamente no chão - dessa vez junto com a cadeira - mas foi segurado por Steve, que pegou sua arma, destravou e apontou e atirou na perna dele. Robert gritou de dor, encolhendo-se e xingando o comandante da 5.0 com todas as ofensas que conhecia - e algumas novas também.

 **\- Ah me desculpe, atirei muito perto de algum osso?!** \- a ironia na voz de Steve veio carregada de frieza e ódio. Ele encostou o cano da arma na coxa do homem, enquanto pegou a carteira de Danny no bolso dele **\- Isso não te pertence, mas eu acho que você já sabe disso. Agora você vai me dizer para onde você e esse tal de "Lou" levaram o meu amigo, ou meu próximo tiro vai ser na sua coxa. E você sabe que, se pegar na sua artéria, vai morrer antes de amanhã.**

Pelos e-mails trocados com Danny quando o detetive pensava ainda ter Robert como um de seus grandes amigos em Jersey, o policial sabia o quanto a força-tarefa do Hawaii é unida. Nas palavras dos nativos de lá, tornaram-se _ohana_. Família,

Mas não fazia ideia de que os laços eram tão fortes assim.

 **\- L-Lou pagou. Pagou muito dinheiro para mim. Milhões. Era isso ou ver meus pais assassinados. Eles são idosos, não quero que sofram por minha causa. Então aceitei para dar uma vida melhor a eles. J...Jeffrey também está envolvido. Mas...mas Lou quitou umas dívidas dele. Coisa...coisa de jogo, de droga!**

 **\- Jeffrey Stewart? Por isso ele não aparece desde ontem?** \- o chefe pareceu consternado. Ele sabia dos problemas de Jeffrey há alguns meses e até o encaminhou a assistentes sociais, psicólogos e psiquiatras. Até ajuda financeira ofereceu.

Mas nunca passou pela cabeça de Peter que as dívidas de Jeffrey fossem com os DeAngelis...ou com o que restou da família mafiosa.

 **\- Eu não sei...porque ele não...veio! Não...não era esse o plano!** _ **Aaargh!**_ \- o homem cerrou os olhos, contorcendo-se de dor. **\- Ele deveria vir trabalhar! Não levantar suspeitas!**

 **\- Mas você pisou na bola, não foi? Esqueceu o registro do Danny no seu bolso.** \- Kono cruzou os braços, sem deixar de encarar o policial corrupto. **\- Stewart está com a carteira dele?**

 **\- Não. Deixamos aqui...para não sermos rastreados!**

 **\- Pra você isso não adiantou nada.** \- Steve agarrou o homem novamente pela gola, levando-o para fora da sala ainda algemado **\- Porque você vai nos levar até o Danny e até o seu amigo, Jeffrey. E de quebra vai nos entregar este...Lou.**

 **\- Comandante.** \- Peter aproximou-se do carro onde Steve já jogava o ferido Robert. **\- Leve apoio médico. Lou é um demônio, se ele está com Danny, temo pela vida do rapaz.**

 **\- Pode deixar. Chefe...obrigado pela ajuda.** \- Steve estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentar Wittmore. O Chefe do Distrito retribuiu, apertando a mão do mais novo.

 **\- Danny sempre foi um dos meus melhores. Para vocês se esforçarem tanto, deve ser assim lá também.**

 **\- Ele é mais que nosso colega de trabalho. É ohana. Isso é o mínimo que podemos fazer.**

Steve despediu-se e entrou no carro onde Chin e Kono já mantinham Robert sob custódia. A oficial rasgou uma das mangas longas de sua blusa, amarrando-a firme na perna de Miggiori. O homem trincou os dentes e gemeu de dor.

 **\- Desculpe por amarrar tão apertado.** \- a ironia ficou gritante em sua voz muito suave.

Chin vasculhou os bolsos do homem. Achou dois aparelhos de celular. Um deles bem mais simples que o outro. Pela sua experiência, isso só queria dizer uma coisa: aparelho descartável.

 **\- Liga pro Lou. Agora.**

 **\- Isso aí. Marca um encontro com ele. Inventa uma boa desculpa. E sem brincadeiras.** \- Kono adicionou sem pestanejar.

 **\- Você não vai querer desafiar a 5.0...de novo.** \- Steve completou, dirigindo como se uma vida dependesse de sua velocidade.

E depende.


	8. Não desista, Danny

_DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence. Direitos reservados à CBS. Então CBS, meu anjo, dá mais crédito ao Danny porque a fanbase tá ficando aborrecida ;-;_

 **\- Lou? Precisamos nos encontrar. É urgente.**

 ** _\- Eu falei pra você não ligar. Nossos negócios acabaram quando vocês entregaram a encomenda._**

 **\- Descobri as informações que você quer.**

 ** _-...O que?! E como diabos você conseguiu isso?! Só uma pessoa sabia o que eu queria saber!_**

 **\- Pois é...acontece que não. Chefe Wittmore tinha contatos com a Central de Arquivos e o Serviço de proteção. Ele recebeu carta-branca para obter os dados.**

 ** _\- E quem deu essa carta-branca a ele?_**

 **-...Danny. Foi...difícil conseguir essas coisas pra você. E não deixei pontas soltas. Wittmore está morto.**

Um longo silêncio fez-se dentro do Jeep. A ligação estava no viva-voz, mas pareceu ter caído, pois nem a respiração de Ferrigno foi ouvida por um tempo.

Até que ele explodiu numa gargalhada que reverberou do outro lado da linha.

 ** _\- Robert, você me surpreende a cada oportunidade! Tá certo, então! Encontro com você na casa._**

 **\- Jeffrey vai estar lá?**

 _ **\- Ah, vai. Só em corpo, mas vai. Dei cabo dele ontem mesmo. Inventou de se arrepender. Bom, venha logo que não tenho a vida toda**_ **.**

A ligação foi finalizada de forma abrupta. Steve olhou pelo retrovisor. Kono estava com o notebook, e durante toda a chamada tentou rastrear o número. Não conseguiu.

 **\- O aparelho do Ferrigno também deve ser descartável.**

 **\- Assim como a vida dele.** \- Chin falou entre dentes, carregando um novo pente em sua arma.

Em outra ocasião Steve riria do comentário do tenente. Mas são tempos diferentes. A vida de seu melhor amigo corre perigo, e o espaço para rir é nulo. Digitou rapidamente um número em seu celular e esperou a chamada ser completada para falar.

 **\- Comandante Steve McGarrett, Força-Tarefa 5.0 do Hawaii. Preciso de apoio médico, possivelmente UTI móvel.** **Encaminhe médico-legista para a County Highway 621, Sea Isle! Repetindo: County Highway 621, Sea Isle!** **Resgate de policial sequesrado!**

 ** _\- Unidade de UTI móvel encaminhada para County Highway 621 em regime de urgência. Já a caminho. Previsão de chegada em trinta minutos._**

 **\- Obrigado**. - desligou o telefone e apertou oo volante com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram quase brancos.

 **\- Vamos chegar antes deles, Steve.**

 **\- Bom. Isso é bom. Eu espero não estar mentindo pra nós, Miggiori. Senão quem vai precisar de uma UTI é você.**

Robert engoliu em seco. Ele não mentiu. Aprendeu do jeito mais difícil que não se pode mexer com o 5.0.

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

Nunca sentiu tanto frio na vida. E, como nativo de Jersey, já passou por tempestades que fizeram os dentes baterem.

Recobrou um pouco da consciência sem saber por quanto tempo ficou desacordado. A cabeça latejou como nunca antes. Tentou levantar o corpo e encontrar uma posição em que não houvesse tanta dor, mas sentiu uma pontada ainda mais aguda no peito, que o fez desabar novamente e tossir ainda mais sangue, que juntou-se à poça vermelha que jazia no chão.

 **\- Grace...eu não disse nada...ele não merece ser...livre...mas estou tão cansado...Monkey...Danno ama você...** \- sua voz saiu num sussurro, quase muda. Em sua cabeça confusa pela fraqueza e pela dor, as imagens de suas duas Gracies aparecem.

Muito ao longe ouviu barulho de ondas. Estava perto da costa, com certeza. Apesar de estar em Nova Jersey e isso ser até comum por ali, sua mente viajou para o Hawaii. Mas a imagem do estado arco-íris, com suas praias lindíssimas e ruas cheias de turistas desapareceu numa nuvem tênue.

Junto com o som das marés, estouros de tiros. Alguns mais agudos, outros mais graves. Talvez Lou voltou para terminar o serviço.

Ou talvez...

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

 **\- LOUIS FERRIGNO, PARADO!**

Steve gritou enquanto corria, trocando tiros com o mafioso. Chin estava logo atrás. Dois canos curtos contra um cano longo.

Steve foi atingido de raspão no braço esquerdo. Escondeu-se num velho tambor de ferro corroído pela ação da maresia, grande o suficiente para Chin também se proteger.

 **\- Steve, seu braço!**

 **\- Foi só um arranhão.** \- Ele falou abaixando a cabeça um segundo antes de uma bala zunir na direção deles.

Ambos abriram fogo novamente, e desta vez Lou foi o ombro foi transpassado por uma bala e ele só não caiu por ser um homem corpulento. Cerrou os dentes de ódio, notando que Steve e Chin levantaram-se para abrir novo fogo. Guarda aberta. A oportunidade perfeita. Trocou de arma com toda a velocidade que foi capaz, e quando tinha o tenente na mira...

Um estouro. Depois silêncio. Sua visão foi manchada pelo líquido vermelho que escapou da cabeça em abundância. O corpo caiu seco e reto no chão, como se fosse uma madeira velha. Olhos abertos, estáticos e sem brilho. Mortos, como o dono.

 **\- Excelente, Kono. O cara não teve chance.** \- Chin falou, guardando sua arma no coldre.

 ** _\- Valeu, primo_** \- Kono ouviu e respondeu através do fone bluetooth. Enquanto Svete e Chin perseguiam Lou, ela subiu no sótão de uma casa vizinha que estava tão abandonada quanto a que o mafioso usou. O campo de visão ficou perfeito quanto todos chegaram próximos ao que parecia ser a entrada externa de um porão.

Atirar foi a parte mais fácil, afinal de contas.

 **\- Kono, vigie Miggiori lá no carro. Chin e eu vamos atrás do Danny.**

 ** _\- Pode deixar, chefe._**

Steve e Chin correram para a entrada do porão. O comandante a estourou com um chute e o tenente entrou primeiro. Ambos desceram as escadas apressados, mas sempre verificando se havia mais algum capanga ali.

Espaço liberado, finalmente estavam dentro do porão. Steve quase perdeu a força das pernas, mas a reencontrou e correu em direção ao meio do cômodo.

 **\- DANNY!** \- Apoiou o corpo do amigo e olhou pra cima, vendo as correntes atavam as algemas onde os pulsos do detetive estavam presos. **\- Chin, atira nisso!**

O oriental não precisou ouvir duas vezes. Apontou para a corrente e atirou duas vezes. O metal afrouxou e o corpo ferido finalmente caiu, e só não encontrou o chão porque Steve o segurou.

 **\- Danny. Danny vamos, hora de acordar. Abre os olhos, você consegue!**

Não queria acreditar naquilo. Não poderia conceber a possibilidade de terem chegado tarde demais. Viu as marcas no corpo e na camisa do amigo, rasgada em várias partes. Inchaços em longo do abdômen e do peito, além de um ferimento profundo perto do estômago. Pressionou o ferimento para estancar o sangramento.

Com isso sentiu e viu Danny recuperar alguma consciência. Seus olhos arregalaram e seu corpo arqueou pela dor, mas não conseguiu respirar direito. Ao contrário; fôlego raso e irregular.

 **\- É isso aí, esse é o meu garoto!** \- Steve sentiu um imenso alívio, chegando a sorrir e depois voltando à face preocupada. **\- Eu sei que dói Danny, mas você perdeu muito sangue. Não pode desperdiçar mais.**

 **\- Steve...Chin...eu estou delirando...só pode ser.** \- o detetive tentou rir, mas tudo o que saiu foi um grunhido de dor. **\- Assim...você termina...o serviço do Lou!** \- outro arqueio de costas, e o sangue voltou a verter com um pouco mais de força **\- Eu...não falei nada...eu juro...Jeffrey...aquele bandido...maldito...ele nos traiu...quando eu colocar as mãos nele!**

 **\- Tudo bem, não se esforce. A gente já sabe. Lou está morto. Jeffrey também.** \- Chin informou rapidamente. Achou mehor não contar sobre Robert ainda.

 **\- Ah. Que bom. Melhor...assim, não é? Tomara que virem comida de ostra...já estamos na praia mesmo!** \- um fragmento de riso escapou do detetive, que logo deu lugar aos rolar de olhos de uma nova onda de agonia **\- Eu acho...que tem alguma costela quebrada...me impedindo de respirar...e eu estou tão cansado. Tão cansado...Mas a Grace não se foi...em vão.**

Ainda estancando a hemorragia em Danny, Steve sorriu com as brincadeiras do amigo, porque isso ao menos quer dizer que ele estava consciente o suficiente para usar de seu costumeiro humor ácido. Porém as últimas palavras fizeram o coração do Seal pesar.

Lançando um breve olhar a Chin, o comandante também não disse nada sobre Robert. Não era hora nem lugar. Kono avisou que os médicos já haviam chegado e que estavam descendo as escadas. Steve agradeceu mas, quando mirou Danny novamente, o detetive novamente fechou os olhos.

 **\- Danny, fica comigo! Olhos abertos, Danno!**

 **\- Steve, os paramédicos chegaram. Dê espaço para eles trabalharem.**

O comandante ainda demorou alguns segundos para levantar. Quando o fez a equipe começou a trabalhar para estabilizar o homem extremamente ferido. Assim que conseguiram o colocaram na maca-transporte e saíram do porão.

Steve e Chin foram atrás. O comandante sequer perguntou se poderia subir na ambulância. Simplesmente entrou e acomodou-se próximo ao amigo, segurando uma das mãos geladas dele.

 **\- Aguenta aí, Danno. Você não pode desistir.** **Não agora.**


	9. Espera

_N.A.: GENTE EU FIZ UMA ONE-SHOT. Não esqueçam de ler e comentar aqui e lá!_

 _Peço mil desculpas se houve alguma falha na parte do resgate e dos cuidados médicos. Fiz minhas pesquisas e me dediquei de coração à fanfic. Hope you like it!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 pertence à CBS, e torcemos para a S08 ser melhor, porque a S07 tá meio sad._

Há horas esperavam por notícias do amigo. Somente uma enfermeira foi à sala de espera para informá-los que o detetive foi encaminhado diretamente para a cirurgia e que o médico falaria com eles assim que possível.

Steve não conseguiu ficar sentado por sequer cinco minutos inteiros. Levantou-se e ficou andando de um lado para o outro do corredor, a todo momento lançando olhares para as portas por onde Danny foi empurrado numa maca, profissionais prontos para uma cirurgia que não seria rápida ou fácil.

Kono mantinha a cabeça baixa, rosto escondido entre as mãos, a medalha de São Miguel entre os dedos. Ela foi presente de Danny no dia em que perdeu a formatura na Academia de Polícia do Hawaii. Ele, Chin e Steve fizeram uma mini-graduação para ela na sede do que posteriormente seria batizada de Força-Tarefa 5.0.

Nunca foi uma pessoa religiosa, mas naquele momento ela tinha certeza de que Danny precisaria de toda a força que pudesse mandar a ele.

Chin batia os pés nervosamente no chão. Sentado ao lado da prima e com a expressão mais calma de todos ali, usava estas batidas para extravazar a ansiedade que pairava em sua cabeça. Danny sempre foi um amigo leal e um dos melhores policiais que já conheceu. Pena que não o conheceu há mais tempo; adoraria ter um parceiro como ele quando foi taxado como "policial sujo". Agradecia ao universo por tê-lo hoje, já que alguns membros da corporação ainda olhavam torto e apontavam dedos.

Depois do chefe Wittmore oferecer o próprio nome como isca para encontrarem Danny, o oriental percebeu que ele também é muito bem-visto no estado-jardim.

Ele, Clara e Eddie estavam juntos, um sentado ao lado do outro. Peter e Eddie são amigos há muitos anos; o chefe policial viu os filhos do casal crescerem. Para ele Danny é mais que um policial; é como seu próprio filho.

Por isso ficaria ali o tempo que fosse.

 **\- Pessoal** \- Eddie levantara-se há pouco, ficando de frente aos integrantes do 5.0. - **Eu...não sei como agradecer. "Obrigado" é muito pouco pelo que fizeram. Vocês salvaram meu filho. O trouxeram de volta. Eu sou grato, pra sempre.**

Steve levantou-se, sem dizer uma palavra. Estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentar o pai de seu melhor amigo. Quando o gesto foi retribuido por Eddie, Steve sentiu-se honrado. Sim, é um fuzileiro naval. Sim, é da elite da Marinha. E sim, participou de investidas militares na Coréia do Norte e no Oriente Médio.

Mas nada disso, na visão dele, chega perto do que pessoas como Eddie fizeram pelo país. Esquecer amigos, família, folga, a própria vida somente para ajudar as vítimas de uma tragédia que nenhuma delas pediu para acontecer. Por dias. Meses. Talvez anos.

 **\- Vocês são** _ **ohana**_ **pra nós, capitão Williams*. E na família, uns ajudam os outros.**

Eddie esboçou um sorriso, que logo esmoreceu e deu lugar ao rosto de um pai que espera ansiosamente pela chegada do filho.

Steve Sentou-se, nervoso, mãos entrelaçadas e apoiadas na testa. O que aconteceu algumas horas atrás ainda povoando sua mente.

 _H50H50H50H50H5050H50H50_

FLASHBACK

 _ **\- Comandante, precisa cuidar desse corte.**_

 _ **\- Eu estou bem. A bala passou de raspão.**_

 _ **\- Isso não quer dizer que não precisa de cuidados.**_

 _Steve não retrucou mais. Se isso fosse necessário para ter sua atenção voltada a Danny, ele ficaria quieto e deixaria uma das paramédicas cuidar de seu braço._

 _Enquanto isso, os outros dois profissionais dentro da ambulância tentavam estabilizar o detetive. Tarefa nada fácil devido ao movimento do veículo, os ferimentos e a perda de sangue._

 _Subitamente a movimentação ficou maior. Um barulho agudo e contínuo vinha do monitor portátil da ambulância. Ao invés de_ __ ** _beeps_** _, uma linha reta e verde._

 ** _\- Danny? Você não vai desistir agora, eu não vou deixar!_** __ _\- Steve sentiu o coração bater dolorosamente, quase caindo de seu peito, tamanho o medo que sentiu._

 _ **\- PCR! Inicie procedimento!**_

 _ **\- Não podemos, tem uma costela fraturada quase perfurando o pulmão, isso pode piorar tudo!**_

 ** _\- Injetando três de adrenalina!_** _\- a outra paramédica injetou o conteúdo num dos tubos conectados a Danny._

 _Não adiantou. medidor cardíaco não mostrou retorno de atividade. Ela então preparou as pás de um desfibrilador, apressada._

 ** _\- Carregando cem! Afasta!_** __ _\- Todo mundo se afastou, menos ela. Impulsionou o choque no peito de Danny, e o corpo dele subiu centímetros antes de voltar ao lugar._

 ** _\- Nada...carregando duzentos! Afasta!_** _\- ela repetiu o movimento. De novo o corpo desacordado pulou. Mas desta vez, houve ritmo cardíaco._

 ** _\- Consegui ritmo. Balão!_** _\- o colega que passava os equipamentos e medicamentos usou um balão de oxigênio para ajudar a respiração de Danny._

 _Steve novamente segurou uma das mãos de Danny. Não deixou as lágrimas rolarem, mas o nó preso em sua garganta não tinha se desfeito._

 _Nunca esteve tão perto de perder o amigo. Nem mesmo quando ele foi exposto ao Sarin._

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

E agora estavam ali, no Hospital St. Mary, esperando ansiosamente por notícias...

 **\- Familiares de Daniel Williams?**

A voz do cirurgião chamou a atenção de todos. Steve foi o primeiro a aproximar-se, mas todos acabaram quase cercando o médico.

 **\- Foi uma cirurgia complicada. Uma das costelas quebradas chegou a atingir o pulmão, e o objeto usado para feri-lo acertou o estômago. Nosso especialista afirma que ele foi exposto à tortura, provavelmente com choques, devido à natureza dos vergões ao longo do corpo. Também encontramos hemorragia interna...**

O comandante da 5.0 cerrou os punhos, o corpo tremendo por puro ódio. Se pudesse reviveria Lou Ferrigno, apenas para fazê-lo sofrer o que Danny sofreu.

 **\- E ele teve uma pancada na cabeça, mas não pegou em nenhuma área de risco. No entanto...ele ainda está em estado grave. Vamos mantê-lo na UTI, especialmente para vigiar seu quadro muito de perto.**

 **\- P...podemos...ficar com ele, doutor?** \- Clara perguntou num fio de voz, não se importando mais em esconder as lágrimas.

 **\- Claro. Mas por favor, apenas dois por vez. Detetive Williams precisa descansar.**

 **\- Vão vocês primeiro. Eu vou ficar com ele depois.** \- Steve sussurrou, finalmente permitindo-se respirar mais fundo.

Primeiro entraram Clara e Eddie. Passaram dez minutos lá, segurando as mãos do filho, conversando com ele, pedindo que aguentasse firme, falando a todo momento que o amam. Foram chamados pela enfermeira ao final do tempo e despediram-se dele. Clara beijou-lhe a testa. Eddie afagou-lhe os cabelos. Saíram com o homem abraçando a mulher de lado, prometendo que avisaria às filhas sobre o ocorrido. Afinal elas estavam viajando e de nada sabiam. Eddie deixou o carro dele com Steve por enquanto, aceitando de bom grado a carona que Peter daria a ele e Clara para casa.

Chin e Kono Foram os próximos. Enquanto eles ficaram com Danny, Steve pediu a enfermeira que o médico fosse chamado. Assim que ele chegou, Steve tentou ser um pouco mais polido.

 **\- Eu não...sei o seu nome. Para agradecer pelo que fez.**

 **\- Não precisa agradecer. É meu trabalho, mas...** \- o homem estendeu a mão, sorrindo complacente **\- Matsuzawa. Kevin Matsuzawa.**

 **\- Doutor Matsuzawa.** \- Steve apertou firme a mão do cirurgião, genuinamente feliz pelo que ele fez **\- Muito obrigado. E me desculpe pelo que vou pedir, mas quero ficar com o Danny. Todo o tempo. Eu sei que é contra as normas...**

 **\- E é. Mas a fama do 5.0 vai muito além das ilhas do Hawaii, comandante McGarrett.** \- mais uma vez aquele sorriso cândido apareceu, como se Kevin fosse o irmão que todo mundo gostaria de ter. **\- Está permitido. Quando precisar descansar, é só chamar o médico de plantão ou uma das enfermeiras. Se perguntarem por que você está aqui, é só mandar me chamar.**

 **\- Não sei como agradecer, doutor...ele é como meu irmão...não. Não. Ele É meu irmão.**

Dr. Matsuzawa fez um leve cumprimento com a abeça e logo afastou-se novamente. Não demorou muito para Kono e Chin saírem do quarto de Danny.

 **\- O doutor deixou eu ficar aqui com ele. Vocês vão, descansem um pouco.**

 **\- Chefe, você também precisa dormir um pouco...vamos revezar.**

 **\- Eu estou bem, Kono. Sério. Descansem, se acontecer qualquer coisa eu ligo.**

Chin apenas concordou com a cabeça, dando um abraço em Steve e saindo com a prima. Não dormiriam muito de qualquer forma.

Steve entrou no quarto de UTI. Danny parecia muito exausto e a perda de sangue o deixou pálido como nunca. Tubos com medicamentos, tranfusão e soro estavam atrelados ao seu corpo. Em seu peito enfaixado, um medidor cardíaco que estava conectado à máquina ao lado de sua cama, emitindo aquele _beep beep_ baixo e insistente. Uma máscara cobria nariz e boca do detetive, levando oxigênio ao corpo ferido e cansado.

Ao olhar todo aquele aparato o comandante finalmente deixou-se fraquejar. Sentou numa cadeira, aproximando-a da cama de Danny e segurando uma das mãos dele. Um soluço escapou. Os olhos fecharam ao movimento de um longo suspiro.

Nunca odiou tanto ter que esperar.


	10. Atando as pontas soltas

_N.A.: HEY GUYS!_

 _É inacreditável a quantidade de views. Muito obrigada mesmo!_

 _Este é um capítulo em que Steve e Danny não aparecem, mas o detetive é muito mencionado. Só gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre os meio-que plot twists ao longo do caminho o/_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados à CBS._

Kono e Chin foram até a delegacia. Depois de dias indo e voltando já tornaram-se figuras conhecidas e muitos nutriram certo apreço pelos dois. O lugar é um misto de policiais experientes e novatos doidos para mostrar serviço.

Eles seguiram direto para a sala de interrogatório, onde Robert já estava algemado, punhos e cotovelos detidos em correntes que ficaram presas à mesa do local. Procedimento padrão. Nada de regalias para um policial, principalmente porque é um policial sujo.

 **\- Robert, Robert...você é um cara de extremos. Muito sortudo e muito azarado.** \- Chin começou, sentando-se na cadeira que estava do outro lado da mesa **\- Lou não vai poder vir atrás de você. Ele está morto. Jeffrey também.**

 **\- E agora começa o azar na sua vida.** \- Kono estava de pé, pés cruzados e mãos ocupadas segurar uma pasta com documentos que ela lia enquanto falava **\- Porque Danny não morreu.**

 **\- E daí? Eu nem encostei nele. Vocês não podem me acusar de agressão.** \- o homem sorriu de canto, batendo os dedos na mesa sem remorso algum.

 **\- Encontramos suas digitais no carro. As pegadas de areia e lama no carpete do carro? Combinam com seus sapatos. Aliás, eles já estão na sua cela. Sem cadarços, claro.**

 **\- O caso já está quase todo fechado, mas tem uma coisa que está martelando a minha cabeça. Por que?** \- Kono perguntou, tirando os olhos da pasta e mirando diretamente o rosto de Robert **\- Por que fazer isso com seu amigo? Por que ficar do lado de alguém que você mesmo ajudou a colocar na cadeia?**

 **\- Eu já falei. Lou ofereceu uma quantia astronômica, eu neguei, depois ele ameaçou meus pais. O que eu poderia fazer, deixar que matassem meus pais?! Foi uma decisão pesada. Mas não foi difícil.**

 **\- Você está mentindo. Rastreamos seu telefone. Pegamos todos os registros telefônicos. Não existe nenhuma gravação de ameaça. Mas existe essa tal "quantia astronômica" na sua conta bancária.**

Ao dizer isso Chin levantou. Andou poucos passos até Robert, semicerrando os olhos e falando cara a cara com o agora detento.

 **\- Kono e eu fomos ao seu apartamento. Conseguimos um mandado de emergência. Encontramos muita coisa interessante lá. Coisas...como esta.** \- ele colocou algumas fotos e papéis em cima da mesa.

Tudo estava relacionado a Danny; fotos dele já vivendo no Hawaii, documentos sobre os casos antigos, até o endereço do detetive Em Honolulu, até fotos de Grace na rua, com _Rachel e Stan_.

 **\- Pra mim isso foi raiva. Você tem inveja do Danny, deixou a amizade morrer e o ódio crescer. Ver alguém tão novo te superar em patente e sucesso não deve ter sido fácil.**

Os olhos de Robert, antes frios e decididos, agora tremiam pelo nervosismo. Sua mandíbula ficou tensa e sua respiração ficou mais rápida.

 **\- O chefe Wittmore nos contou que você foi um dos mentores de Danny. Ensinou muito. Ele subiu ao posto de detetive antes de você. Diz aqui...** \- Kono jogou a pasta com informações em cima da mesa, apontando para uma folha aberta **\- Que você tentou cinco vezes o cargo. Não conseguiu. Danny passou de primeira, prova teórica e treinamento prático.**

 **\- Depois que o chefe Wittmore o cogitou para a chefia, algo deve ter explodido no pobre Robert Earl. Uma frustração desse tamanho...poucos agüentam calados.**

Miggiori ficou fora de si. Toda a frieza de antes evaporou como se nunca tivesse existido. Bateu os punhos na mesa com tanta força que o móvel tremeu por alguns segundos.

 **\- ELE NÃO MERECIA! Nós aqui, com décadas de serviço, aguardando nossa chance! E aí vem o Danny, com sua ótima ficha e uma carta de recomendação de um dos melhores capitães de bombeiros que Nova Jersey E Nova York já tiveram e olha só! É o pai dele!**

 **\- Uma carta de recomendação não deu vantagem alguma ao Danny. Ele sempre foi melhor que você. Ele é um ótimo policial, um detetive como poucos.**

 **\- Wittmore acha a mesma coisa. Nosso superintendente também.** \- Robert riu sem humor, encarando Chin e Kono com os olhos injetados de puro ódio **\- Tudo piorou quando a Grace Tillwell morreu e ele resolveu fazer essa imensa investigação contra os DeAngelis! Quase ninguém apoiou essa decisão suicida dele!**

 **\- Mas você sim. Jeffrey também. Vocês três tiveram carta-branca do Chefe Wittmore para fazer o que fosse necessário.**

 **\- Jeffrey contraiu muitas dívidas com os DeAngelis. Lou as perdoaria em troca de Danny. E eu tive meu...cachê.** \- ele respirou fundo, deixando escapar toda a raiva borbulhante que estava em seu peito **\- Essa maldita investigação não levou só esses mafiosos pra cadeia. Trinta por cento da corporação acabou em cana também.**

Chin e Kono ficaram em silêncio. Eles já desconfiavam disso há algum tempo e só precisavam da confirmação. A integrante do 5.0 segurou o homem pela gola da camisa sem cerimônia.

 **\- O Danny sabia?** \- ao ouvir apenas o silêncio como resposta ela socou Robert na boca do estômago, com toda a força **\- O DANNY SABIA DISSO?!**

Tossindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego, o homem encolheu-se na cadeira, depois recostando a testa na mesa:

 **\- NÃO!...Não até finalizar a investigação! Ele acreditava nos colegas de farda! Depois se sentiu traído! Maldito Danny!**

Não precisavam ouvir mais nada. Naquele momento entenderam - ao menos em parte - a razão de Danny manter sempre o jeito de Jersey. Ele precisava reiterar não para os outros, mas para si mesmo que tudo valeu a pena. Que os colegas poderiam ser corruptos, mas ele sempre honraria a corporação. E também por isso havia tristeza nos olhos de Danny toda vez que ele mencionava o maior caso de sua carreira como detetive em Jersey: a morte de Grace Tillwell foi uma ponta da corda; a outra foi a descoberta de tantos colegas corruptos.

Chin e Kono recolheram os documentos e provas, guardaram e encaminharam-se para a saída da sala. Antes de ir embora, Kono virou-se e olhou enojada para Robert.

 **\- Nunca mais o chame de "Danny". Você não tem este privilégio. É SARGENTO WILLIAMS pra você.**

Com o primo já do lado de fora ela bateu a porta. Interrogatório gravado, provas concretas, não havia mais necessidade de estar ali.

Era hora de voltar ao St. Mary's e ficar ao lado do amigo ferido.


	11. O sonho

_N.A.: Para você, amigo(a) leitor(a) que chegou comigo até este ponto, meu muito obrigada!_

 _Este é um capítulo especial. Curto, mas muito emocionante pra mim. Nunca escrevi nada sequer parecido com isso antes. Come with me! \o\_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 pertence à CBS._

 _Estava sentado num banco de praça, daqueles bonitos e de madeira rústica. Era final da madrugada, o céu ainda escuro, as luzes das ruas misturando-se com alguns escritórios e apartamentos ainda em plena atividade._

 _Sabia que lugar era aquele: uma praça próxima à ponte do Brooklyn. Nova York. Um de seus lugares prediletos. Seus pais o trouxeram para este lugar quando ele tinha oito anos e um parque fazia sua estadia ali para um feriado. Um leve sorriso apareceu. Ali sentia paz e alegria._

 _Depois de alguns minutos uma figura feminina sentou ao seu lado. Ele estranhou de início; a rua estava deserta segundos atrás. Quando observou o rosto da mulher, seu coração quase pulou do peito._

 _ **\- Grace...**_

 ** _\- Olá, Danny. Há quanto tempo!_** __ _\- a mulher deu um largo sorriso, solto e despreocupado, como Danny sempre lembrou dela._

 _ **\- Eu...não entendi...o que você está fazendo aqui?**_

 _ **-A pergunta certa é: o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?**_

 _Danny não entendeu. Seus olhos mostraram a confusão presente em sua mente. Negou com a cabeça, mostrando que não sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Depois olhou para as próprias mãos e sua respiração falhou; havia sangue nelas. Percebeu então que o sangue vinha de seu estômago e colocou as duas ãos ali, pressionando o ferimento. Estranhamente não sentia dor._

 _ **\- Lou...Lou fez isso...e os traficantes dele mataram você!...Espera. Eu morri? É isso?**_

 ** _\- Você me diz._** __ _\- ela tinha uma voz suave, como a de um anjo. Suas mãos uniram-se as de Danny, também pressionando o ferimento._

 _O detetive sempre teve muito carinho pela amiga. Por mais que os colegas de distrito em Newark ("The Brick City!", como a população dizia) desconfiassem de algo mais, Grace e Danny tratavam-se como se fossem irmão e irmã. Ele lembrava perfeitamente que Clara também considerava a moça como uma de suas filhas._

 _Por isso mesmo ele sentia tanta tristeza em vê-la ali. Em ver a si mesmo ali._

 ** _\- Eu...estou cansado, Grace...Cansado dos DeAngelis, cansado de eles tentarem escapar, cansado de tentar salva-la toda vez que sonho com aquele dia...Eu sou seu parceiro,, é minha obrigação te manter segura! O olhar dos seus pais...o sofrimento que eles sentem...isso nunca vai sair de mim._** _\- Danny abaixa a cabeça, deixando as mãos afrouxarem da punhalada que vertia sangue._

 ** _\- Daniel Williams, eu preciso que você me escute._** _\- ela segurou o rosto do amigo, erguendo-o vendo os olhos marejados do amigo._ ** _\- Você fez muito mais que o necessário. Você olhou não só por mim, mas por todas as pessoas que precisaram de você. Foi certo e justo. Não tinha como você saber de tudo o que acontecia o tempo todo._**

 _A escuridão da madrugada aos poucos dava lugar ao cinza forte, que foi empalidecendo preguiçoso. O ar ainda frio anunciava uma manhã que prometia ser linda. Danny levantou-se, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e andando até a linha do portoe observando o amanhecer._

 _ **\- Você me perdoa?...Eu sei que tinha seus sonhos, que queria uma família...você me perdoa por não ter conseguido te ajudar?**_

 _Grace também ficou de pé. Andou até o amigo e o abraçou apertado. Beijou sua bochecha esquerda e depois segurou suas mãos. Danny percebeu que não havia mais sangue nelas ou no ferimento._

 _ **\- Não tenho nada a perdoar, mas tenho muito a agradecer. Obrigada por não deixar minha morte ser em vão. Obrigada por deixar nosso legado viver através da sua filha. Ela é linda e precisa do pai ao lado dela.**_

 _Os dois policiais olharam para frente, contemplando as águas calmas que passavam por baixo da ponte do Brooklyn. Enquanto os primeiros raios de sol surgiam, Danny abraçou sua amiga e ex-parceira de lado, finalmente deixando a tensão de lado e sentindo o coração mais leve._

 _ **\- Nada como um amanhecer desses, não é?**_

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

 **\- Danny?**

A voz chegou aos seus ouvidos quase como um sussurro. Sua cabeça parecia mais pesada que todo o resto de seu corpo. A respiração ficou um pouco mais profunda, como se suspirasse após um longo sono. Sentiu algo em seu rosto e, ao tentar tirar, foi detido gentilmente por outra mão.

 **\- Tudo bem, é só a máscara de oxigênio. Você precisa dela.**

Finalmente abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes, até recuperar um pouco do foco. As orbes azul-bebê finalmente encontraram o dono da voz que o chamou.

 **\- Bem-vindo de volta, Danno.**

Steve tinha o rosto cansado e abatido, mas nunca esteve tão feliz em toda a sua vida.


	12. Ohana

_N.A.: É O FIM. Este é o último capítulo. Foi muito divertido escrever esta fanfic e já estou pensando em outras! Então continuem acompanhando, ok? :3_

 _MAHALO!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Hawaii 5.0 não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados à CBS. Mas declaro meu eterno amor ao melhor bromance de todos! \o/_

 **\- Como é que é? Eu morri?!**

 **\- Tecnicamente. Por alguns minutos. Você chegou em estado muito grave, perdeu muito sangue.**

 **\- E os médicos nos alertaram da possibilidade de uma piora. E você nos deu um susto enorme.**

Danny ouviu os relatos dos amigos, os olhos perdendo um pouco do brilho pela culpa que sentiu. Nunca quis preocupar nenhum deles, por isso fez questão de viajar sozinho para Nova Jersey. Era um problema só dele, seus amigos do 5.0 não precisavam de mais esse peso.

Steve notou a leve mudança no rosto de Danny. Foi quase imperceptível para os outros, mas o comandante do 5.0 conhecia Danny muito bem; tornaram-se melhores amigos em pouquíssimo tempo - apesar do começo turbulento. Ele pousou a mão direita num dos ombros de Danny, apertando-o levemente.

 **\- Hey. Não foi culpa sua. A gente sabe que você não queria nos envolver nisso. Mas tem coisas que você não pode controlar.**

 **\- Falou o maníaco por controle.** \- Danny riu abertamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo, mas não ficou sozinho. Logo todo mundo seguiu o raro momento de bom humor do detetive.

Depois de quase duas semanas indo e vindo, o despertar de Danny foi comemorado com muito alívio. Eles contaram tudo o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que o detetive "esteve fora". Já era hora de saber sobre a traição de Robert e sobre todo o plano para trazer os DeAngelis de volta ao poder. Sem as provas, as testemunhas e Danny, isso seria uma questão de poucos meses.

Toda a apelação de Brunno foi apenas uma grande armação. Ele sabia que não venceria aquele julgamento, mas com toda a comoção em torno do caso, a massiva cobertura da imprensa e um grande efetivo policial na corte, orquestrar uma fuga do presídio não seria difícil. Contaram até com a ajuda dos avogados de Lou e Brunno. Alguns policiais sujos tambem participaram do plano. Isso ia além de Jeffrey e Robert.

Depois de ser resgatado, Danny não acordou. Kono disse que ele ficou em cirurgia por horas. E que complicações poderiam ocorrer devido aos ferimentos e a perda de sangue. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu; uma nova hemorragia interna causou coágulos, que evoluíram para embolia pulmonar. Foi levado novamente sala de cirurgia, onde os médicos trabalharam muito. Quase o perderam algumas vezes, mas no final disseram que o detetive conseguiu voltar. E que raramente atendiam um paciente tão teimoso. Agradeceram muito por isso.

Danny lembrou-se do sonho. Que, no fundo, ele sabia não ter sido só um sonho. Tinha certeza que o período em que conversou com Grace foi o momento em que quase morreu na mesa de operações. Uma coisa diretamente conectada à outra. Olhou para a janela e, observando os raios de sol que mantinham-se apesar do dia frio, agradeceu mentalmente à sua falecida amiga por dar forças a ele.

 **\- Eu não vou morrer assim tão fácil. Quem vai encher a paciência desse ninja** _ **Super-Seal**_ **?** \- ele apontou Steve.

 **\- Verdade, ninguém acaba com meu humor como você.** \- o fuzileiro cruzou os braços e deu uma risada, que novamente foi seguida por todos. **\- Mas também sempre está pronto pra ajudar a todos nós.**

 **\- Você leva o "servir e proteger" a um novo nível.** \- Chin apoiou o amigo, dando leves tapas no ombro dele.

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa eles saíram. Os pais de Danny e o ex-chefe dele também mereciam um tempo de visita. Clara e Eddie entraram e abraçaram o filho, que retribuiu o carinho - apesar dos pontos em seu abdômen e o gemido de dor que escapou.

Eddie deu um soquinho falso no braço esquerdo do filho, sem dizer nada. Seu olhar demonstrou tudo o que palavras não poderiam expressar: orgulho, gratidão, felicidade, alívio. Amor. Danny não quis seguir seus passos como bombeiro, mas tornou-se brilhante como policial e nada nesse mundo o deixava mais feliz do que ter criado bons filhos*.

 **\- Suas irmãs queriam vir, mas não sabíamos se você iria querer...dissemos que esperaríamos você acordar.**

 **\- Não, elas não precisam vir. Não quero que morram de preocupação, elas são mais exageradas que eu. Eu ligo pra elas mais tarde.** \- ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos loiros, depois perguntando. **\- Não conseguiram achar o Matt, não é?**

 **-...Não, filho. Desculpe.** \- Eddie falou num sussurro, mas foi Clara quem abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse culpada pelo comportamento do filho sumido.

 **\- Hey...vocês dois não se atrevam a sentir culpa. Nem remorso. Matthew é um adulto, um homem crescido, as decisões que ele toma são responsabilidade dele.**

 **\- O detetive está certo. Se vocês dois tivessem errado em alguma coisa todos os seus filhos fariam besteiras como essa de sumir.** \- Chefe Wittmore entrou no quarto, uniforme impecável e olhar sereno de quem sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

Eddie abraçou o amigo de longa data. Clara fez o mesmo, depois afastando-se e seguindo o marido em direção à porta.

 **\- Vamos falar com seu médico, perguntar sobre a sua alta na semana que vem.**

Assim que eles saíram, Peter sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Danny, apoiando-se na meia-grade do leito.

 **\- Eu acabei de falar com o procurador. Brunno perdeu a apelação e um novo processo contra ele foi aberto. Não vamos deixar o que essa família fez com você passar impune.** \- o homem abaixou o rosto por alguns segundos, falando em meio a um riso quase irônico **\- Eu tive muitos policiais sob a minha supervisão. Milhares. Mas eu conto nos dedos os que me deram taquicardia. Você é um deles.**

Danny acabou rindo, colocando umas das mãos na cabeça e parecendo sem-graça com aquela afirmação.

 **\- Ossos do ofício, chefe Wittmore. Ossos do ofício.**

 **\- O que você fez foi muito mais que seu dever, sargento.** \- o suspiro longo e cansado escapou de Peter, enquanto ele cruzou os dedos das mãos e olhou para eles sem muita concentração. **\- Ninguém o condenaria se você contasse a Lou o que ele queria saber. Eu pensei que tinha acabado com a maior parte da sujeira da corporação...mas estava errado. Mas você pode fazer isso. Você já conseguiu antes e pode conseguir de novo.**

Peter então levantou-se, colocando-se em frente ao detetive e tornando o clima mais sério.

 **\- Anunciei minha aposentadoria hoje. Já mandei a carta para nosso superintendente. A vaga é sua se você quiser.**

Danny ficou sinceramente surpreso. Tudo o que ele sempre fez o simples cumprimento de suas obrigações como policial. Por mais que, em algumas vezes, isso trouxesse satisfação pessoal também. E agora seu dever poderia ser recompensado com uma promoção que ele um dia chegou apenas a sonhar. Ainda assim o detetive negou com a cabeça, olhando complacente para Peter.

 **\- Chefe, eu...não sei como agradecer pela confiança...mas não. Minha vida agora é no Hawaii. Minha filha está lá, mudei para lá por ela e...bem. Não deixe o McGarrett saber disso, mas eu amo meu trabalho. Adoro ser da 5.0 e Steve é o melhor parceiro que eu já tive. Ele...é o melhor** __ _ **amigo**_ **que eu já tive.**

Afirmou isso ao pensar nas três figuras de Jersey que o traíram. Primeiro Rick Peterson, seu ex-parceiro que sequestrou sua filha há algum tempo. Conseguiu contornar a situação com a ajuda dos amigos no Hawaii. Agora Robert e Jeffrey. Por mais que amasse sua terra natal, Danny não via a hora de voltar para o Hawaii.

 _H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50_

 **\- Tudo pronto?**

 **\- Ahn...** \- verificou a bagagem dentro do taxi. Roupas, documentos, distintivo, celular, arma. **\- Tudo. Vamos embora por favor, não vejo a hora de ver minha Monkey.**

Olhou para a pistola e lamentou por não ter podido usá-la contra Lou. Odiava atirar, mas sempre foi muito bom nisso, e em certas oportunidades praticar tiro contra alvos assim valia a pena. Mandou estes pensamentos para longe, respirando fundo e sorrindo. Voltou-se aos pais, abraçando um de cada vez e deixando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Clara.

 **\- Eu espero vocês no Natal. E isso é uma ordem.**

 **\- Natal e praia. É bom variar um pouco da neve de todo ano.**

 **\- Vocês dois são malucos. Tudo bem!** \- ele juntou as palmas das mãos, entrando no taxi. Chefe Wittmore ofereceu uma carona numa viatura, mas Danny negou efusivamente, mas agradeceu a gentileza. **\- Vocês dois se cuidem e mandem um beijo pra cada uma das minhas lindas irmãs.**

Chin e Kono também despediram-se da família de Danny. Pessoas especiais com as quais eles se importam e pelas quais arriscariam a vida sem pensar duas vezes. Assim como o detetive faz por eles, por Steve, por Grace.

Steve entrou no carro logo em seguida, sentando-se ao lado de Danny. Odiava ser o passageiro, mas naquele momento não tinha muita escolha.

 **\- Vai voltar pro aniversário de casamento dos seus pais?**

 **\- Em abril? Claro!**

 **\- Você sabe que eles nos convidaram também, não é?**

 **\- Claro que sei. E é melhor vocês aceitarem.**

Danny olhou a cara de confusão do amigo. Sorriu, dando um tapa leve nas costas dele.

 **\- Meus pais odeiam quando a família falta às festas.**

Steve então compreendeu, um sorriso largo, tranquilo e satisfeito formou-se enquanto o taxista dirigia pela via expressa, em direção ao aeroporto. O taxi com Kono e Chin logo atrás deles.

Eles são família, afinal de contas. E _ohana_ sempre vem em primeiro lugar.

 ** _FIM._**


End file.
